


popping cherry

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, First Time, Gay Will Byers, Little bit of angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: will lost his virginity when he was 13





	popping cherry

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes fo sho

Will Byers lost his virginity when he was thirteen years old. In retrospect, it wasn’t a very healthy relationship that took it. He almost wished he’d waited, that he hadn’t given in the way he did. He didn’t tell anyone about it until he was in his twenties, talking to his first real boyfriend that’d end up becoming his husband and the guy he brought with during family gatherings.

[ _“That’s,” The poor man didn’t even know how to respond. “That sounds a lot like rape, Will.”_

 _“It wasn’t, though.” Will insisted. “I liked it and it was nice, but it just wasn’t special, you know? I feel like it should’ve been special and it wasn’t.”_ ]

There wasn’t exactly an open mindset in Hawkins, Indiana. Will would nearly lose his friends when he came out before leaving for college. It wasn’t acceptable in the 1980’s to be anything but heterosexual. He’d struck puberty and it struck him back, filling him with emotions and desires no one else could relate to. Things he couldn’t talk about to anyone.

He really liked how Steve Harrington looked when he was sweaty. He liked the boys who’d play basketball shirtless in their driveways, he’d get to stare whenever he drove past in his mom’s car on the way to the hospital. When he watched his first porno (stolen from his brother’s room and played in the living room while no one was home), he imagined being the girl being slowly thrusted into.

So Will simmered in what he felt. Then, Billy Hargrove stomped in and grinned with his tongue sticking out.

To make a very long story involving Max and Dustin’s battle for the high school in Dig Dug, and Max’s stepfather’s strict curfew, Will ended up being given a ride home by Billy. Max was dropped off first, so Billy could leave on a date right after he took Will home. Somehow, the ride was derailed and it ended with Billy parked on the side of the road, with Will sobbing onto cold metal as he pushed back on Billy’s fingers rubbing hard onto his prostate.

He didn’t lose his virginity that night. No, Billy fingered him open and thrust into him with his tongue until he painted blue metal with translucent white. He didn’t lose it over the numerous times the event repeated. Even after he gave his first blowjob and after he had a beer bottle shoved into him, he didn’t lose his virginity.

Billy ‘popped his cherry’ after four months of the messing around in secret. Will snuck out and he was driven off to a cheap motel that Billy paid thirty dollars to have a room for three hours. The bed was stripped down and he came onto an old blood stain, with Billy’s dick still pounding away in him. He came again, dry, screaming and begging for Billy to stop because the overstimulation was beginning to hurt. But Billy didn’t stop, didn’t until he’d came inside and left Will’s hole dripping pink and white.

“You did so good.” Billy whispered, kissing him after and picking him up. He’d wrapped him up with the motel’s cheap, thin blanket and continued to kiss him until he was willing to be cleaned off in the shower.

Billy took him home and it was like the night had never happened. They continued spending random amounts of time together, until they stopped-- because Will had said no but because of Billy. “I wanna date someone and I can’t date them if I’m screwing around with you.” He was told.

So it stopped. Will took to nights alone masturbating, until he’d graduated and moved to California. He wished he had never gotten involved with Billy, but it was too late. And it wasn’t as though it was all terrible, it showed him that he wasn’t going to be alone forever with what he felt. He’d end up finding a larger community of people like him, where he’d meet the man he’d fall in love with and marry.

Still, he never forgot about Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> we're learning about the reproductive system in my anatomy class. the phrase 'popped her cherry' comes from the fact that, usually, during the first time a girl has sex her hymen tears and she bleeds. and naturally I thought about will losing his virginity and bleeding from it


End file.
